Love Letter
by Audrey Auburn
Summary: When lovers are torn apart by war, paper and words help their missing half. Padmé Amidala receives a letter that reminds her—just in case she was forgetting— she has the heart of the man she loves. No matter where he goes, half of his heart is in Naboo… All of his heart is in Naboo. Inspired by Camilla Cabello's song Havana.


**_Summary: When lovers are torn apart by war, paper and words help their missing half. Padmé Amidala receives a letter that reminds her—just in case she was forgetting— she has the heart of the man she loves. No matter where he goes, half of his heart is in Naboo… All of his heart is in Naboo. Inspired by Camilla Cabello's song Havana._**

* * *

Padmé Amidala walked into her office in her home—her actual home—in Naboo. It was very rare for her to be able to leave the Capital, what with the war advancing and all.

The Clone Wars had officially started five months ago, and it was that same amount of time, that she'd been married. But how much of it did she actually spend with her husband? She tried not to think about it, the fact could rather sadden her.

She went through different holos, messages, letters, bills… It seemed like there was no end to her work… and then there was something that caught her attention. It was an envelope. It was… peculiar. It was the least formal thing she had ever received. There was no sign, no date or matter… she couldn't know who had sent it and from where.

It was handwritten, too. She opened it with more curiosity than expected, and her heart dropped to her stomach upon seeing what was within. She had to only give a few quick looks to see what it was. Something she had never gotten in her life, no matter how many admirers she had had. It was out of fashion; young men never did that, and that just made it more special. It was a love letter.

The handwriting was polished enough; it was slightly slick, not very fancy, but she could tell that the hand who wrote that was determinate of its doing. She read the first few lines, a small smile on her face that little by little grew…

 _My dear Padmé,_

 _I write to you, hoping this reaches you back home. I write to you, my love, praying that it reaches you in a moment of happiness, and that it only helps increase your joy._

 _I know you'll know, just by these first lines, who writes you so in earnest; for you are, I pray, my dear and only mine._

 _I have counted the days we've spent apart, the action hurting me like a lightsaber to the chest. So today I thought, instead of being a little masochistic fool, I'd do the opposite, and think only on the moments we've spent together. And more than anything else, images of you and I in your homeworld of Naboo have been flooding my mind._

 _Naboo!_

 _Oh just the name, it has the quality of warming my soul, of filling me with absolute joy!_

 _Even now, while in a forsaken planet, a war zone, in hiding, depraved of food, comfort and your love; accompanied by worthy Clones only and my fellow Jedi…it does the charm. Oh so effectively it does! But funny enough, it also almost breaks me, because I so wish I was there, I wish I was with you, my love, in Naboo._

 _Every day in a new place, that's becoming my life. The life of a warrior, a soldier, a Jedi. Sometimes it's not so bad. Some of the worlds I get to see are quite extraordinary—yet they don't compare, they can never fully capture me, because my heart it's been taken._

 _Half of my heart is in Naboo._

 _I wonder, as I write, are you there? What are you doing? Working hard, I bet._

Padmé smirked, looking at her desk and the tall mountains of paperwork. He knew her too well, and she loved that.

 _If you're in Naboo as you read this, please go to Varykino, please sail the sweet lake waters and pretend I am with you. I often imagine that first day… the first time I kissed you. I don't think I realized in the moment how much I already loved you. I knew I did, of course. But that first time my lips were upon your own, I knew I could never live without you._

There was so much emotion in Padmé now, she felt the watery of her eyes, threatening to be too much. The tears crowded, they sparkled like the stars of the galaxy as they fell…

She held the piece of paper, held it so close to her chest, then her face, she breathed in… And she couldn't believe it. Oh how didn't she notice it before? His beautiful scent, her favorite in all the world was embedded on that piece of paper like diamonds on a crown. Oh Anakin!

 _I knew you when I met you, I loved you when I left you._

 _Oh that hot day on Tatooine; you must've thought me very funny, but I already knew then that we were meant to be together. And we are. We will be!_

 _When will we meet again? I can't contact you just yet, but I believe Coruscant will be the meeting place._

 _I like our place in the Capital, when you're there only. It is like heaven when we're there alone, isn't, angel?_

She took a moment to wipe her tears of joy, smile softly and nod, as if he could see her. She agreed wholeheartedly, just remembering their private nights together. Their bodies together, where they belong one before the other. The sweetness of kisses. The pleasure of caresses. Oh she wanted him again!

 _It's only home when you're there, though. I happened to be called back to Coruscant a few weeks ago, I sneaked out of the Temple hoping to see you there… Oh my heart it was shattered when you weren't! you were at some political party, I waited all night, and when you arrived, tired and sleepy, I barely managed to give you a goodbye kiss before having to leave you again and go back to the Temple._

 _Such hurt._

 _Being apart._

 _No matter, I won't complain so much. I have a duty to fulfill, missions and fights to win, and I will. For you. I will end this war and bring peace to the galaxy! We'll be so happy!_

 _I can already see us in a few years, together in Varykino, we'll be arm in arm, walking the beautiful state. And when we get home, we'll be received by our children. Have you thought of it? It's just occurring to me. I would love a little girl, we can have a fiery child, the only woman apart from yourself who could boss me around. I only beg the Force our child can have your eyes. I hope she can be like you. I imagine a tiny girl running around in Naboo, I imagine eyes, brown and smart, telling me around! And if we were to have a boy... oh he would fight her so much I bet! What if we have many children? We'd have our hands full, that's for sure. Running around the little rascals..._

 _I'm holding my laughter now, imagining the scene! I can't let the Clones see me, their teasing can get rather cruel! I love them, though. They're so loyal. Like I've been loyal to you. Like I know you've been loyal to me. My love… my angel… We'll be so happy together, I promise!_

 _Oh I haven't much time left; we'll be packing and leaving soon, I can't really write you where. But do not worry, it is a far better place than the one I am now…_

 _No matter, no beauty can tempt me. Like I said, I'm taken._

 _All of my heart is in Naboo._

 _My angel, I'll see you soon!_

There it ended, how very cruel, she thought. She was getting addictive to hearing his thoughts… Oh well.

She kissed the letter numerous times, she laid back on her chair, her face now dried of tears. And she watched her piles of paperwork, the tablets, comlinks and all… considering it all, she stood up and walked outside.

She was going to sail, feeling the breeze on her face, feeling the sun on her skin… and always thinking of her love; with no fear that he could forget about her.

The war had separated them but it could not yet wreck their love.

* * *

 _ **For those who enjoyed it please review! If you didn't, tell me what I can work on? Either way thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
